


The Fallen

by Voice_Of_A_Notebook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Snow, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voice_Of_A_Notebook/pseuds/Voice_Of_A_Notebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lingering in the streets to enjoy the fresh snow leads to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a self given theme prompt of snow  
> And it was gonna be happy  
> And than I decided to kill someone  
> The normal mind process

The city  
Has the  
Magical tendency  
To hush  
And grow quiet  
The night of the first  
Snowfall.  
The night  
When couples purposely  
Take too long to  
Return home from  
A night out.  
Just so they can  
Watch the snowflakes  
Settle and shimmer  
In each other's hair.  
They also make it the reason  
To cuddle on the couch  
In a cocoon   
Of blankets  
With hot coco in hand,  
And old Christmas movies  
Playing in the background.  
Some couples however  
Are unfortunate   
And the long walk home  
Swerves down a disastrous route.

Somewhere on Maria Street  
A driver runs a red light.  
A lanky man shoves a taller  
Man out of the way,  
So that he is closer to  
The sidewalk  
And not in  
The middle of  
The snow ridden  
And now impact zone  
Of the crosswalk.  
A freckled face falls  
In shock  
When the fallen snow  
Starts to grow red.  
The tears start when  
The driver gets out  
Of her car  
Shouting apologies  
And yelling at bystanders  
To call an ambulance,  
Different from most drunks  
Who pull hit and runs  
Instead of showing  
Any compassion.  
Ignoring the  
Hectic shouting  
The freckled man walks back to and  
Drops on his knees  
Beside the man  
Staining the snow  
Crimson.  
A whisper  
From the dying half  
Of the couple  
Informs the other that  
He 'Loves him and  
Needs him to  
Stay strong.'  
To which the  
Other half replies at first  
With a choked sob,  
Than takes his hand  
And whispers that he  
"Will try his hardest."  
A final smile appears  
On the lips of the fallen lover  
As he takes his final breath  
And sirens are finally heard  
In the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact about this poem: It ws a gold key winner for the Scholastic art and writing awards   
> Aka  
> I secretly submitted a fanfiction-ish poem into something


End file.
